disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetix (US)
Jetix USA was a television programming brand running on ABC Family and Toon Disney, owned by the Walt Disney Company. It first officially began programming as a children's programming block on ABC Family in September 2002 as the ABC Family Action Block (though unofficially some of said programming was already airing on ABC Family as early as March 2002 as an "unnamed children's block"). In February 14, 2004 at Midnight EST, the ABC Family Action Block was re-branded as Jetix on ABC Family and simultaneously gained its exclusive network, Toon Disney. It was formerly aired on both Toon Disney and ABC Family, but following the August 31, 2006 broadcast, ABC Family dropped the Jetix block, which continued to air on its main home channel, Toon Disney. It then took up total of 85% of Toon Disney's programming time. In August 2008, it was announced that the Jetix block and Toon Disney channel were to merge and be rebranded as the Disney XD channel in February 13, 2009 on eastern at midnight. However, local versions of Disney XD are replacing 4 Toon Disney channels and 6 Jetix channels. As of present, there are no remaining Toon Disney and Jetix channels in the world. After the programming block's official closure, Jetix's website was redirected to Disney XD's website. Disney-ABC announced that Disney XD would launch a dedicated Marvel programming block (meant to officially replace Jetix) featuring the premiere of Ultimate Spider-Man on April 1, 2012. Programming Original Series Jetix Animation Concepts *''Get Ed'' (2005–2009)* *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004–2009)* *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006–2009)* Jetix Europe *'' '' (2006-2009)* *'' '' (2008–2009)* *'' '' (2006–2009)* *''Pucca'' (2006–2009)* *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004–2008) Syndicated Programming Acquired from ABC Kids/Disney *''Gargoyles'' (2004–2009)2* *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2004-2006)* *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009)* *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2007-2008) *''Power Rangers: Ninja Storm'' (2004–2009) *''Power Rangers: Dino Thunder'' (2004–2009) *''Power Rangers: S.P.D.'' (2005–2009) *''Power Rangers: Mystic Force'' (2006–2009) *''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive'' (2007–2009) 3* *''Power Rangers: Jungle Fury'' (2008–2009) Acquired from Fox Kids *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008–2009)1* *'' '' (2006-2007) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (2004–2008) **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *''Fantastic Four'' (2008–2009)* *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008–2009)6* *''Iron Man'' (2008–2009)6* *'' '' (2005–2008)1 *'' '' (2004)1 *'' '' (2006–2007)1 *'' '' (2006–2008)1 *''Power Rangers Generations'' (2005–2007) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Power Rangers in Space'' **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *'' '' (2005–2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2008-2009)* *''Spider-Man'' (2004-2009)1* *'' '' (2004-2009)9 * *'' '' (2004–2005, 2008–2009)1* *''The Tick'' (2005–2007) *''X-Men'' (2004–2009)1* *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2007-2008) Other Acquired Programming *''Astro Boy'' (2006–2009) *'' '' (2007–2009)1* *'' '' (2005) *'' '' (2004–2007) *'' '' (2008–2009) *''Chaotic'' (2007–2009)7* *'' '' (2004–2007) *'' '' (2006–2007) *'' '' (2007-2009)* *'' '' (2006–2009)5* *''Legend of the Dragon'' (2006–2008) *'' '' (2006-2009)5* *'Road Rovers' (2004-2008) *'' '' (2007–2009)1* *''Silverwing'' (2006-2008) *''Static Shock'' (2007-2009) *'' '' (2007–2009)5* * Indicates that the show transferred to Disney XD, when Jetix shut down on that network's preview night on February 12, 2009 at 7pm-midnight. See also *List of programs broadcast by Jetix *The Walt Disney Company References External links *Official site *Toon Disney *ABC Kids Category:Television Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets Category:TV channels